Mesozoic Valley
Mesozoic Valley The Mesozoic Valley is discovered by destroying the mysterious rock. This then unlocks a separate simulation, in which a separate tech tree can be found. Clicking the window will give you shells at the rate of 1 per click, but you can gain them faster by clicking the circles in the dinosaur upgrades section. Remember: Dinosaurs will not automatically generate shells without tapping unless you unlock the automatic trait. This is different from the main tech tree. After completing all quests for each dinosaur level, you have the option to call an asteroid, which will wipe out your dinosaur tree and restart the valley. It will, however, allow you to unlock more dinosaurs. It will also give you a silver geode. Get as much Mutagen as possible at each level!! (by buying dinosaurs to certain numbers) The difficulty increases at later game... Types of Dinosaur (Incomplete) The following table shows some info about the Dinosaurs. Cost is the amount of Shell needed to buy the first copy of each dinosaur. The cost increases by 15% each time a new copy is bought. The cost can be decreased by activating traits. Gain is the number of Shells per dinosaur that is obtained each time the Dinosaur cycle finishes. This amount increases when the corresponding payout traits or Herd Behaviour (affects all dinosaur payout) are activated. Duration is the initial time for one cycle to be completed. It can be decreased by activating traits. By activating the first duration decreasing trait the dinosaur cycle is automated. Unlock is the number of previous dinosaurs that are needed to be able to buy the first copy of the next dinosaur. Trait is the rank that is needed to unlock the trait to automate the dinosaur cycle. Traits (incomplete) Traits are cards that can upgrade dinosaurs at the cost of Mutagen. When you open Data Geodes, you can gain a mix of Mutagen, Darwinium and Traits. Each trait comes in varying levels of rarity, starting at common. For each trait, as you level it up using more cards, it will follow one of a few different paths: Speed Path -Automate -Then doubles production speed each upgrade Payout Path -Doubles payout each upgrade Costs Trait upgrades also have an associated cost, as follows: Trait Cards - Opisthopubic Pelvis - Common - Speed path for Archosaurs - Propubic Pelvis - Common - Payout path for Archosaurs - Predentary Bone - Common - Speed path for Ornithischia - Duckbills - Common - Payout path for Ornithischia - Armor - Common - Speed path for Stegosaurus - Flat Teeth - Common - Payout path for Stegosaurus - Tail Club - Common - Speed path for Ankylosaurus - Ossification - Common - Payout path for Ankylosaurus - Nose Brow Horns - Common - Speed path for Triceratops - Frill - Common - Payout path for Triceratops - Wings - Common - Speed path for Pterosaurs - Extended Finger - Common - Payout path for Pterosaurs - Aquatic Diapsid - Common - Speed path for Plesiosaurs - Flippers - Common - Payout path for Plesiosaurs - Mobile Neck - Common - Speed path for Saurischia - Upright Posture - Common - Speed path for Saurischia - Rapid Tooth Replacement - Common - Speed path for Sauropoda - Gastroliths - Common - Payout path for Sauropoda - Grasping Hands - Common - Speed path for Theropoda - Sharp Teeth - Common - Payout path for Theropoda - Small Bodies - Common - Speed path for Compsognathus - Sharp Eyesight - Common - Payout path for Compsognathus - Sickle Shaped Claw - Common - Speed path for Velociraptor - Pack Hunting - Common - Payout path for Velociraptor - Hard Head - Common - Speed path for Pachycephalosaurus - Olfactory Lobes - Common - Payout path for Pachycephalosaurus - Nest Building - Common - Speed path for Gallimimus - Three-toed Feet - Common - Payout path for Gallimimus - Bird Brain - Common - Speed path for Archaeopteryx - Flight Feathers - Common - Payout path for Archaeopteryx - Long Tails - Common - Speed path for Brachiosaurus - Pencil-like Teeth - Common - Payout path for Brachiosaurus - Brawny Neck - Common - Payout path for Tyrannosaurus Rex - Alpha Predator - Common - Speed path for Tyrannosaurus Rex - Spines - Common - Speed path for Spinosaurus - Thumb Spikes - Common - Speed path for Iguanodon - Hollow Bones - Epic - Speed path for all dinosaurs (at a slower rate than common payout paths) - Herd Behavior - Epic - Payout path for all dinosaurs (at a slower rate than common payout paths) - Feathers - Epic - Discounts price for all dinosaurs - Ammonoidea - Rare -